


Delicious

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chocolate, Chocolate Syrup, F/M, Sex and Chocolate, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: SMUT for the prompt Chocolate
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 1





	Delicious

“Are you going to be home soon?” Mari questioned eagerly.

“About twenty minutes, half-hour tops,” Justin replied. “Did you need something?”

“Just missing you,” Mari teased. “I’ll see you then.” 

_ And I have a sweet surprise for you. _

Mari remained very still when she heard Justin come home. Everything was perfect and she was afraid that even the movement of talking loudly would be too much.

_ Come find me! _

Mari couldn’t contain her grin when Justin finally entered the bedroom, eyes widening, dropping his suit jacket to the floor. 

“Hi,” Mari said softly trying not to move. 

_ If that look in your eyes is any indication of if I did well, then get over here and show me! _

Justin inched closer, his eyes wandering every part of her naked body spread out on his bed. His fingers ran thoughtfully across the stubble on his chin. 

Mari carefully dipped her finger in the large chocolate syrup heart drawn across her stomach. She slowly lifted it toward her mouth, sucking it teasingly. The chocolate drizzled over her chest began to drip from the movement. “Mmmm….Would you like a taste?” 

_ That good? Speechless, Justin! That is a rare sight...or I guess sound!  _

Mari collected more chocolate on her finger and lifted it toward him. Some spilled on the sheets. Neither of them much-cared. Before the night was out, there would most likely be much more chocolate to be spread. 

Justin leaned over, sucking it off her fingers. His breathing shifted as his mouth moved to her wrists, kissing where he knew she would most feel it. 

“Be careful!” Mari warned as she moved under his touch. “I wouldn’t want you to ruin your sweet treat before we even start.”

“That would be a terrible waste,” Justin pulled back, his brain trying to reconcile with what his eyes were seeing. He had never expected this. 

“Take your clothes off,” Mari directed biting her lip. “I know how you feel about them.”

Justin wasted no time. He made quick work of the task, discarding them hastily to the floor. His eyes never once left her body for a second. 

_ Good boy. Now come eat! I know I’m the one who’s covered in chocolate syrup but I want my tongue on your abs. You’re so fucking hot, it’s unfair. I’m going to need a next time but with the roles reversed.  _

Justin climbed into bed next to Mari, his tongue running along the side of her breast licking up the chocolate running down. “Not that I am complaining, but to what do I owe this delicious surprise? Please tell me I haven’t overlooked something.”

_ Less talking more licking, please! Travel north, up the mountain to the peak, darling! _

“I figured we never really got a Valentine’s Day,” Mari’s eyes closed as she focused on the movement of his tongue as he worked the chocolate off her skin. “You were focused on all the parties you had to plan and I was handling all the new clients with their engagements and weddings. It’s been a busy few weeks. I thought we deserved something special, just for us.”

_ And, I am honestly a little (or a lot) selfish because I mostly just wanted more of your mouth on me and I knew this was how to get it...you wouldn’t be able to resist.  _

Mari shivered as the heat of Justin’s mouth finally reached the top of her breast. His tongue tenderly licked up every drop of chocolate as he circled around her, painstakingly making his way to the center where she needed him most. Her nipples were erect, longing for his attention. 

_ I’m not sure you’ve ever gone this slow with anything before. Ugh---ahhhh! Oh, fucking finally.  _

“Yesss, right there,” Mari moaned as his tongue finally flicked across her nipple. Her fingers knotted in his hair. She could feel him smirking against her skin, but she didn’t care. She needed him to keep going. She had been patiently waiting all day for him to come home and she couldn’t wait anymore. 

Justin alternated between sucking fervently on her nipple and playing with it between his teeth. 

“Justin,” Mari breathed, she was having trouble staying still. 

“I’m not sure who is enjoying this more,” Justin grinned devilishly as he pulled back, enjoying how her body responded to him.

“Come here,” Mari guided him to her lips, she licked the chocolate off his face before bringing his lips to hers. Justin’s hands were on her hips holding her down as he kissed her harder. Mari’s hands roamed his body pulling him further down. Her body squirmed in response to his touch. She was ready for more. 

“Not yet. I’ve barely started to enjoy my dessert!” Justin lifted Mari’s arms above her head pinning them down with one hand. He reached over to his end table and took out a pair of handcuffs. He shifted Mari gently so her arms were closer to the bedpost. Within seconds, her hands were safely secured. She wasn’t going anywhere now and he would have all the time to savor every delicious drop. 

“Now where was I?” Justin moved to the other breast continuing his slow exploration starting from the furthest reaches out and moving inward at an insufferable pace. “Delicious!”

As their bodies warmed with arousal, the chocolate became softer and spread more easily. The tiny hearts, she had adorned her body with, were now semi-defined blobs. It didn’t matter, Justin would still work his way over her, inch by inch. Mari focused on each movement of his mouth and every flick of his tongue. She could feel a warmth pooling at her core that was definitely  _ not  _ chocolate and she was desperate for Justin to have his first taste of the evening. 

_ At this rate, we might be here all night…. And that’s totally okay.  _


End file.
